mariofandomcom-20200222-history
World 5-1 (New Super Mario Bros. Wii)
World 5-1 is a level found in World 5 in the game New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Overview This level introduces the Stalking Piranha Plants and the River Piranha Plants. There are large Koopa Shells throughout the level. While most of this level takes place on land, a portion of it is over a body of water. There are many swinging vines that the player can use to travel over gaps and Stalking Piranha Plants. Walkthrough Begin by running right and jumping over the Stretch Piranha Plant. Get yourself an Ice Flower from the ? Blocks and use ice balls to freeze the other Stretch Piranhas. You will soon come to a giant Koopa shell embedded in the ground. A Paratroopa will bounce towards you, so defeat it, then Ground Pound the patch of dirt just to the left of the shell. Run through the middle of the shell and jump to get Star Coin #1. Jump back up the other side and come back to the Item Block. Get yourself an item (an Ice Flower or a Star is good) and then continue right. With Stretch Piranhas, you can either defeat them with fireballs, run them down with your Star, or use balls of ice to freeze them and jump past, depending on your current item. Whichever way you do it, just get past them to the Brick Block. It is actually a Coin Block, so get yourself some Coins. Then keep on going right. There is another Brick Block before the gap, so take out the Stretch Piranha Plant here and hit it for a 1-Up Mushroom. Then jump the gap. Here you will find a River Piranha Plant. They like to suspend spiked green balls in mid-air using their all-powerful breath. They can also change the height of the ball, so be watchful of when they change. Fireballs defeat them easily, and freezing them causes the ball to fall down and off-screen, plus it gives you a nice stepping stone. Don't be worried about falling in the water; it doesn't hurt you. You'll soon reach another giant shell with a River Piranha on either side. Defeat one of them and then swim down to the side of the shell, but watch for the Cheep-Cheep. Inside the shell are some Coins and Star Coin #2 for the taking. Exit through the right side, swim under the River Piranha Plant if you didn't defeat it and then jump to the red ledge. There are a bunch of ? Blocks, all containing Coins. Get some Coins, and then hit the Checkpoint Flag. Now for the fun part. Run to the right and take out the first Stretch Piranha Plant, then jump to the hanging vine. You will begin to swing. Press up and down to change where you are on the vine, and press left and right to swing yourself back and forth. Jump from vine to vine over the Stretch Piranha Plants, or alternatively, jump across the ground taking out the Stretch Piranha Plants and collect the Coins. On the other side are some Brick Blocks, one of which has a nice Ice Flower. Grab this and freeze the River Piranha Plant in the water ahead. You will come across four platforms that create pedals on a wheel. Stand on the one on the right and jump when it reaches the bottom to the next platform above you to spin it along the track, but be careful of the green spiked balls that float up near you. Part of the way across you will reach the Red Ring. Jump to grab it and use one of the platforms on its way down to get the first five, then freeze the first River Piranha Plant to your right and jump to get the last three Red Coins and land on the frozen Plant. Get the 1-Up Mushroom, then jump back to the pedal platforms and work your way across. If you are a little impatient, just freeze the River Piranha Plants and use them as stepping stones to get to the other side. Outside you will find three Stretch Piranha Plants. Just freeze them and jump off them to get the Coins in the air. On the other side you will find a vine, a Paratroopa, another giant shell and the exit pipe. Jump to the vine, swing quickly right and jump straight past the Paratroopa into the shell to find another pipe. Enter it. In here are a bunch of Coins with a Stalking Piranha and two River Piranha Plants. The easiest thing to do is to drop into the water, swim under the first River Piranha Plant and jump to the POW Block in the middle. Throw it at one of the River Piranha Plants to defeat it, and when it hits the ground it will make all the Coins on the ceiling drop, so go and collect as many as you can. Then use the blue ledge in the middle to reach Star Coin #3 up the very top. Exit through the green pipe on the right. Jump on to the vine and swing yourself on to the platform in the air, then double jump with the momentum to land on the Finish Flag. Enemies * Stalking Piranha Plants * River Piranha Plants * Koopa Paratroopas * Koopa Troopas * Cheep Cheeps Star Coins * Star Coin 1: At least a Super Mushroom is required for this one. To the left of the first giant Green Shell, there is a hidden area in the ground that is blocked off by Brick Blocks. After Ground Pounding through them, Mario and co. should run under the Green Shell and will see the first Star Coin floating right under it. * Star Coin 2: Similar to the first Star Coin, the second Star Coin is floating right under the second giant Green Shell. Mario and co. must swim inside it, then jump up to the Star Coin. * Star Coin 3: Near the end of the level, instead of taking the usual exit Pipe, Mario and co. should use the Vine to swing into the third big Green Shell and will see a hidden Green Pipe inside. After going in the Pipe, Mario and co. should grab the POW Block to kill all enemies and make the third Star Coin attainable. Category:Stubs Category:Levels in New Super Mario Bros. Wii Category:Forest-themed